


I can be your hero baby

by flickawhip



Series: AbBeth ~ Heroes [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Evan fails to take a hint...Beth makes a point...Abby finds a new hero.AU, set post the last episode of S1





	I can be your hero baby

“Tell me I did not just see you punch him...”

Athena sounds both angry and amused even as the woman glanced over at her. 

“Oh, I did...”

She was smirking a little, shrugging before adding. 

“Shouldn’t have tried to step to me...”

“You can’t just...”

Her words were cut off by the sound of the doorknob rattling again desperately, someone pounding on the door. Athena had watched in startled silence even as the woman wrenched the door open, snapping the lock in the process. 

Abby had stumbled out, shaking and looking terrified, taking a moment to breathe, her eyes meeting the other woman’s before she let out a soft noise of pure relief, breathing her name even as she did so. 

“Beth... thank god you came...”

Abby had stepped forward then, all but collapsing into Beth’s arms, Athena watching with thinly veiled frustration even as Beth tightened her grip on Abby, stroking her back gently when Abby began to softly cry, shivering. 

“Shhh, Abby, it’s okay, I’ve got you now.”

“You know she punched a guy for you...”

Athena, finally giving in to amusement, had murmured, watching as Abby pulled back a little, startled, searching Beth’s face for proof, smiling slightly. 

“You did?”

“Hell yeah I did, no defunct fireboy is going to hurt you, not with me around...”

“Fireboy?”

Abby had glanced down at the man lying on the floor, noting his distinct birthmark and shivering, curling herself deeper into Beth’s side, finding herself a little shy. 

“My hero...”


End file.
